Ghosts?
by Laughing Salesman
Summary: Its Halloween time in the world of "One Piece" see what a little scary story causes. ZxS Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Wa ha ha ha ha!! I Love Halloween, yah so I'm 15, who the hell cares? I'm going trick-or-treating baby! Free candy ^____^

What kind of question is that? "Do I own One Piece?" Hell, I don't even own 96.2% of the clothes I wear…. 

Includes ZxS yaoiness. Doctors Orders

OOC? This is how it was meant to be BaBy!  

But any way, on with the Halloween special story!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Somewhere on the surface of a massive ocean, sailed the crew of the proud "Going Merry". It was a rather casual night. So casual, that it could even be classified as a boring night. Everybody, being done with their daily routine chores, took pleasure in gathering on the main deck and rest in a position of their choice, stand, sit, lean, whatever. 

Luffy decided that it would be best for Sanji to sit in his lap, so he took full advantage of his rubber powers and grabbed him by the shoulders on the other side of the deck and contracted his arms to greet him. Success, Luffy realized that Sanji was still a bit confused of his whereabouts, so he took the moment to his benefit and ran his hands across Sanji's smooth stomach while whispering in his ear "Hey, my lovely cook".  It only took a split second for Sanji to render the situation he was in, and when he did, his eye, or possibly his _Eyes_ went wide.

***Thwack!***

Luffy's Head boggled around for a while due to it being kicked back, curtsy of Sanji. He walked back with a significant blush on his face, to his original spot right next to his real lover, who was taking a nap at the moment, Zoro. Now, they have been somewhat of an item for a good while, but who would of thought, Zoro was way more open about their relationship than the former 'Ladies Man', Sanji, who in return turned out to be quite shy, to show _'large'_ amounts of public affection anyway.

As Sanji sat down, he promptly laid his head in the junction of Zoro's neck and shoulder, getting comfortable on the sleeping man. Silence fell on the crew, they all gazed at the diamond sky... until the Navigator, Nami spoke up...

"Hey guys, did you ever have Halloween in your town? Its about that time of year you know".

Usop Sighed heavily, "Yah... that was the only time I wouldn't get into trouble for my pranks, I won't get to celebrate it this year, huh?  What about you Sanji? were you, or are you a trick-or-treater?" Usop looked toward him.

"Well, considering I've been on a boat full of smelly old ex-pirates almost all my life, I would have to say, no" he replied with a obvious tone. "Can you imagine? Dozens of cranky men, handing out candy with a smile, in a costume. Never in a thousand years!" Though, the thought of Zef in a bright red lobster costume did bring a chuckle to his lips.

"What about.." Nami was about to ask Zoro the same question but realized he was still very much asleep so she changed her mind, "You, Luffy?"

"Yah, My town celebrated Halloween, but it didn't matter, they didn't give out meat... and.." Luffy started to tear. "Shanks always stole my candy!"

"Halloween wasn't all about candy" Nami informed.

"Didn't they ever tell you ghost stories?" Usop butted in.

"Nah.." Sanji added "But looking at the crusty old man was scary enough." Everyone snickered at that remark. Then silence fell again...

"Hey Guys" Usop raised his hand for attention "I know a good ghost story, wanna hear?"

"Is it about running out of MEAT!!??" Panic took over Luffy, as he would not want _THAT_ of all things to happen. He looked toward Sanji's way for some conformation.

"NO, you idiot" Usop Beamed. 

"well you gotta admit, that would be horrible!" Luffy defended

As a small quarrel rose, a mammoth size charcoal cloud curled over the moon making things not too far from pitch black..      

"ANYWAY"  Usop lit a match and held it in front of his face for dramatization. He then took a deep breath as indication of his story beginning....

" It all began on a calm night, like this one. Somewhere out there, a skanky, greedy little girl had some big plans to go egg another little kids house. Prier to that day, the skanky one had heard on the news that, tomorrow night had a possible chance of rain. Repulsed by the thought, she decided to make an 'Anti-Rain Good luck charm' crafted out of some tissue and string. The final product resembled something like a ghost. She hung it from her window and waited till the next day. Apparently her Karma had caught up to her, because when she opened her curtain, it was nothing but a downpour!  In her hot rage, as her nostrils flared, the skanky one grabbed the tiny good luck creation and ripped its head off with relative ease and threw it out the window. The little tissue doll melted into the cement as each water drop hit it repeatedly. It some how oozed an eerie aura..."

Usop broke for a pause and took a look around to see his audience.

Nami looked and was all ears, same for Luffy. Usop's story had captured their interest. 

As for Sanji, he did not show much attention but nonetheless, was listening intently. Did he ever mention that he hates ghost stories?!? Worry started to take over his mind while he shivered due to the prickly wind hitting his skin. The story continued...

_"That night as the greedy girl got ready to hit the hay, she noticed her window was left open. Without giving it a second thought, she closed it and turned off her lights. As she lay in the dark room, her door slowly squeaked open... she looked toward the door but couldn't see anything, so dismissed that occurrence as well. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.. this time, she heard low groans. As soon as she opened her eyes to view what was happening, multiple thin ropes were tossed around her neck and saw none other than the little tissue doll she had made, only this time it was standing at about her height with a wicked grin. It took steps, closer and closer, and the rope around her neck became tighter and tighter_…"

The sea below them settled down, becoming deathly quite.. The only things that could be heard were the rhythmic squeaks of the rickety wood with each sway, and the dark whispers of Usop.

At this point, every one was leaning forward. Itching to hear what was next. 

Sanji's breathing paced a bit faster and his heart pounded like a jackhammer. His head swarmed with bloody images of a headless body. He didn't want Usop to finish though he already knew what was going to happen.

"_the rope got tighter and TigHter and TIGHTER UNTIL... HER HEAD-"_

"**WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**!" Sanji let out a clenching scream and sent the whole crew's hair standing straight up.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

To be continued… 

Hey, still trying to imagine the tissue doll I described? Well their called "teru teru Bozu" look it up on google on images if you wanna see.

I know you need to eat and use the John, so I'll give you some time to do that…

But while your in there, think about what your gonna say in your review..  

You know you wanna do it… we can make sandwiches.. 

Hehe, any one ever hear that song? Its pretty twisted..

Hey! Stop reading this and go! Times-a-ticking,,

…. Good child..


	2. Chappi 2

Oh my God! Someone has actually heard of the Sandwich song?! The, "_We can make.. sandwiches"_ song? Wow! I did not… expect that… 

But any way, *Chokes up* thanks for the reviews guys!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"**WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!" Sanji let out a clenching scream and sent the whole crew's hair standing straight up. 

They turned toward the source and saw a poor, ultra pale Sanji frozen in shock. The cause was a lean arm that had suddenly wrapped around his neck, putting him in a tight headlock. Apparently at the very wrong time...

"Wah hahah hahaha!!! You should of seen your face!" Zoro laughed and fell to his side. "You scream like a girl!  ha haha!!" 

The rest of the crew sighed in relief as no one was brutally decapitated... yet.

"So, when Did you decide to join us, Zoro?" Nami finally asked being the first to fully calm down.

"Ever since He started to Shake and whimper. I though there was a frightened kitten somewhere but it just turned out to be him. " Zoro placed his finger on Sanji's forehead. "Not much of a difference though."

At that gesture, Sanji had decided to snap out of his momentary phase.

"First off, It was COLD! and I did **NOT** whimper!" 

He gave Zoro a few kicks on the head but, it went unnoticed. Zoro was too busy on the ground laughing hysterically. As a matter of fact, the whole crew threw a fit of laughter.     

"Fine! Whatever, GoodNight!" and with that, Sanji stomped off to his hammock inside the boat.

"See if I ever make you guys food again!!" The door slammed behind him.

"ZORO!!" Luffy Yelled,

 "You'd better apologize to him right now and make things better! If there's no Meat on the table tomorrow I'm throwing you overboard!" He had a serious glare in his eyes. No signs of joking.

"Yah Yah, I Will. I'm just going to do some training first." he exclaimed, then walked away with his swords and weights. 

"I'll make it up to him."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*Later That Night~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Everybody had crawled into their Hammocks for the night since they had a long day ahead of them. Everybody save for Zoro, anyway. He was still up training.

Sanji on the other hand, was in his hammock, yet he could not fall asleep. As much as he hated to admit it, he was still shaken up about the whole ghost story. Luffy had offered to sleep with him but, he quickly declined. He knew that he would be in an even worse situation if he had accepted. Yet, someone to sleep next to did sound comforting.. 

"_Too bad Zoro isn't here... eh, he was being a jerk anyway_". He thought to himself

  It was pitch Black, with no one awake. So quiet.. and drafty..

_DRAFTY_!? He looked over to the window and saw that it was **_wide_** open..

***GULP***

_"Why am I worried? Me, of all people. I've spent the most time on a boat around here and I've seen windows open by themselves. We're on a BOAT, things sway, Life goes on!"_

Sanji reassured him self and was almost content with his reasoning until, the door slowly creaked open...

Now Sanji's legs were paralyzed with fear so he did the next most logical thing besides run. 

When in doubt, throw the covers over your head and pray whatever doesn't see you! And so he did.. feeling a bit stupid for acting so childish. Though, memories of himself throwing out a banged-up frying pan last week did not ease him. 

*Squeak.... Squeak... Squeak....* Sounds of footsteps emerged.

*Squeak..... SQUEAK..... **SQUEAK**....* They got closer to him

Sanji had had enough

_"What's Going ON!?"_ he yelled in his mind.

At last, getting enough courage, he decided to peer from under his shielding blanket. He could not see much at first due to his vision be impaired by the dark, but as soon as his eyes adjusted to surroundings, he saw a shadowy dark figure standing right in front of him!  

At first Sanji's reaction was quiet subtle.. his jaw dropped and his eyebrow twitched.

Finally he got enough sense to star to inhaling for a scream! But before he could exhale, a large hand cupped over his mouth to prevent the action!

He then tried to get up but, found himself restrained. Who or whatever it was, was shoving his head and legs down with a lot of force. He couldn't budge!

After a couple of seconds of struggling, which seemed to last hours to Sanji, his vision started to focus on his captor. Lean Figure... broad shoulders... GREEN HAIR!?

As soon as he stopped squirming, the figure let him go.

"ZORO! what the **HELL** is wrong with you!?!" Sanji sat up and yelled a little above a whisper, still trying not to wake the other crew members.

"I don't know, What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zoro mimicked Sanji's volume 

"I saw you through the window and you looked worried, so I came here to see what's wrong, then when you started to freak out and was about to yell to high hell. What was I _supposed_ to Do?!?!" 

"Well first off, you knew that I'm still a bit scared from-" Sanji cut himself off short, the last thing he needed, was Zoro to know how he could be frightened so easily.

"Hey Hey, get out of here! " He protested, as Zoro hopped in to his hammock. Though it didn't really matter, because once he was in, Kicking him back out would be too strenuous. Sanji decided to just face the opposite way and try to get some shuteye.  

"So is that what's been bothering you? A kids ghost story?" Zoro got comfortable next to his lover and started to absently run his fingers through golden strands with one hand, and wrapped the other one around the smaller man's waist protectively.

"...no"  Sanji gave a stalled answer.

"I think it is"

"Is not"

"is too"

Sanji finally craned his neck and looked toward zoro. 

"Ok, fine, so it got me on edge, ok? Big whoop. Sorry, I didn't get to hang out with kids my own age and had to miss out on all the fun!" He turned back to his original position after his statement.

Zoro's face softened. He strengthened his hug on Sanji, and scooted him in closer. He then took something out of his back pocket and asked Sanji

"Hey, what do those brats say when they want candy on Halloween again?"

"Trick-or-treat, dumb ass."

"Well, close enough" Zoro stuck out his hand in front of Sanji's face. 

Sanji's eyes were full of amazement, for inside Zoro's hand were a couple of hard candies. After modestly taking the candy from Zoro, he turned to face back to him.

"Thanks.." A smile was on his lips.

"Happy Halloween, Sanji" And with that said, Zoro pushed his lips to Sanji's, running his tongue alone his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He of coarse was accepted in. Zoro took the dominant role, as always and placed his hand behind Sanji's head, crushing their lips closer but gently, making the smaller one moan. Zoro used his other hand to roam across Sanji's back. It caused Sanji to shiver. 

"heh, sorry about the cold hands" 

They continued their little make out session until they finally fell asleep at an ungodly hour in the mourning... 

~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~

The afternoon sun gazed into the cabin. Sanji could be spotted in Zoro's arms, both of them sleeping peacefully.

"ZORO!!!" a certain angry captain slammed the door open.

Before Sanji knew what was happening, he suddenly became cold. He realized that Zoro was not next to him anymore. As he sat up to look around he heard a loud 

***SPALSH*** 

Sanji ran out onto the deck to speculate what was happening and where Zoro was. To his surprise, he saw Zoro had been thrown overboard.

 "Huh?"

"What in blazing hell made you do that, Luffy!?" Zoro shouted, soaked and off to the side of the boat.

"I told you, If there wasn't any food in the mourning, I would throw you overboard" Luffy reasoned.

Zoro though back on that conversation.  "Oh yah"

With a quick chuckle, Sanji headed toward the kitchen and prepared to make breakfast, er, Lunch.

~End~

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I wrote this relatively quickly, but in that time frame I have encountered so many disturbing situations... What's up with that?

Well anyway, thanks if you choose to leave a review and bite me if you flame.

Happi Halloween, come the 31st 


End file.
